1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a driving circuit and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to a driving circuit capable of reducing a grey level error by preventing voltage sag, caused in an analog switch, to improve its linearity, and an OLED display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may include a display region in which pixels are arranged in an array on a substrate. An image may be displayed by connecting scan lines and data lines to each of the pixels to selectively apply a data signal to the pixels.
Flat panel displays may be classified into passive matrix type displays and active matrix type displays, depending on driving systems of pixels. Active matrix type displays, which selectively illuminate every unit pixel, have been widely used for favorable aspects of, e.g., resolution, contrast, response time, etc.
Flat panel displays have been used as displays or monitors for information appliances, e.g., personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, etc. The flat panel displays may be classified into, e.g., LCD displays using liquid crystal panels, OLED display devices, PDPs using plasma panels, etc.
Recent years have witnessed the development of various light emitting diode display devices which have light weight and are small-sized when compared to cathode ray tube devices. In particular, organic electro luminescent displays having excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, viewing angle and rapid response time have stood in the spotlight.